Turbine shrouds, which may be configured as shroud segments, have forward and aft legs extending radially outwardly therefrom for mounting the shrouds to structural components of the engine. The leading edge of the shroud extends axially upstream from the leading edge of the turbine blades and results in a relatively large overhang as measured between the shroud leading edge and the forward leg from which it is supported. It is difficult to apply effective cooling to the outer surfaces of the shroud.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved shroud cooling configuration.